falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
TraderRylee.txt
DialogueTraderRylee |scene= |srow=3 |topic=00096A28 |trow=3 |before= |response=So, can I interest you in a trade? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=I'm sure I have something you're looking for. You should have a look. |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A2a}} |before= |response=Care to see what I've got for sale? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A3a}} |scene= |srow=2 |topic=00190E3D |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Happy}'' You've got yourself a deal. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Puzzled}'' I'm confused. |after=TraderRylee: So, can I interest you in a trade? |abxy=A2a}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000A7CDB |trow=3 |before= |response=Looking to trade? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Got some stuff for sale, care to have a look? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=Got any scav to sell? |after=Player Default: Sure. |abxy=A}} |topic=00096A31 |before=Player Default: Sure. |response=Let me show you what I've got. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |topic=00096A30 |before=Player Default: Not right now. |response=Alright. I'll be around. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00096A2F |before=Player Default: Maybe. Let me see what you have. |response=Have a look. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00096A2E |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What was that in there about people getting sick? |response=''{Friendly. / Amused}'' Hm? Never been to 81 I take it? I grew up there, but left to be a trader. Here, let me show you where it is. |after= |abxy=Y2a}} |before= |response=''{Impressed}'' Nice Pip-Boy, by the way. Mine was a piece of junk. Threw it out years ago. |after=TraderRylee: So, can I interest you in a trade? |abxy=Y2b}} |before=Player Default: What was that in there about people getting sick? |response=Oh you know. Food from the farms, stuff I trade in town, scavenge I find on the way. Bit of everything, really. |after=TraderRylee: So, can I interest you in a trade? |abxy=Y3a}} DN079 |scene= |srow=4 |topic=0003EF78 |trow=2 |before=Salesman: There are people out there who are hungry, you've just got to sell up the product a bit more. |response=''{Tired}'' I'm sorry but ten cans is all I can commit to right now. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' It was selling like crazy for a while there, but there's been talk about people getting sick... |after=Salesman: People get sick all the time. That has nothing to do with my product. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=0003ED5A |trow=2 |before=Salesman: Besides, I'm only selling the meat you people bring me. If there's something wrong with it, it's your own damn fault. |response=''{disbelieving, emphasis on 'my' / Disbelief}'' Oh, so now it's my fault? |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Disgust}'' Forget it. The deals off. You want to sell your "Product" to the people out there? Then you can get out there and do it your damned self. |after=Salesman: What? Hey! Aw come on... |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=9 |topic=000A7D0A |before= |response=''{Apologetic}'' Hey, sorry about giving you the brush off in there. Theo just gets on my last nerve, you know what I mean? |after=Player Default: Yeah. Not a fan of pushy salesmen myself. |abxy=A}} |topic=00096A3A |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Yeah. Not a fan of pushy salesmen myself. |response=''{Sarcastic}'' He's always talking about "upselling the Product" and "establishing brand recognition." |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Disbelief}'' Been reading too many of those old books if you ask me. Did people really think like that back then? |after=Trader: Anyway... enough about Theo. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00096A39 |before=Player Default: He didn't seem so bad. Its got to be hard trying to run a business out here. |response=''{Disgust}'' Plenty of people do business without being on you like a bloodbug. |after=Trader: Anyway... enough about Theo. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00096A38 |before=Player Default: I try not to get involved. |response=''{poking fun at the player, but playfully with a chuckle, not malicious / Conspiratorial}'' No offense but, you better grow a spine or that guy's gonna walk all over you. |after=Trader: Anyway... enough about Theo. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00096A37 |trow=3 |before=Player Default: What was that in there about people getting sick? |response=''{Slightly irritated, thinking about Theodore, not directed at the player.}'' Theo got that old cannery up and running 'bout a year or so back and convinced me and some of the other traders to start bringing his cans around. |after= |abxy=Y1a}} |before= |response=It was all good and well for a while, but in the past couple months I've had people complain about getting sick after eating it. |after= |abxy=Y1b}} |before= |response=Don't get me wrong, not like... people dying or anything, just... I don't know. The sales have slumped off and Theo's gotten more uppity. |after=Trader: Anyway... enough about Theo. |abxy=Y1c}} |topic=00096A32 |before=Player Default: Been reading too many of those old books if you ask me. Did people really think like that back then? |response=''{Neutral}'' Anyway... enough about Theo. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=3 |topic=0003EF7A |trow=3 |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' I'm busy, hold up. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Irritated}'' If you're looking to trade meet me outside, but you'd better make it quick, cause I'm not sticking around. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Neutral}'' Like I said, I'll be outside if you're looking to trade. |after= |abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files